Universal Constant
by WriterMuse
Summary: Jessie and Kara have been best friends for years, but when Kara decides to become Supergirl their friendship comes into question. With Kara's new friends, does she even need Jessie around anymore? Are they just living vastly different lives? Can Jessie get over her feelings for Kara or will Kara realize Jessie is the one person she can't imagine her life without?(Jessie is an OC)
1. Chapter 1

_*Jessie's POV*_

Jessie Gonzalez was bored. She was bored of school and the way everyone just seemed to conform. Even the nerds conformed to the stereotypes imposed on them. Sure she was thirteen and probably being very pretentious but Jessie didn't care. She wanted adventure and fun and weirdness. She wished her friends from elementary school had stayed their weird, bug loving selves.

Jessie sighed and put her head down on her desk. It was going to be a long day.

When Jessie opened her locker a wave of smelly tuna assaulted her nostrils. "Ew, what the hell?"

Jessie perused through her locker until she found the culprit, the tuna sandwich her mom had packed her for lunch like two weeks ago. Jessie couldn't believe she'd forgotten it. She looked around the hall for a trash can. She saw one all the way near Lance Cavill then briefly debated keeping the smelly tuna in her locker. The bell rang so the decision was made for her, she threw the tuna back in her locker and headed to her English class.

She walked in and like always the seats in the back were taken. The only empty seats in the room were the ones around Edward. The smelliest,sneeziest, grossest guy in all of ninth grade. Jessie smiled meekly at Edward before sitting down in the empty seat next to him in the front row.

Her teacher Mrs. Wu walked in with a young girl trailing close behind her. The girl looked terrified; Jessie assumed she was new.

Mrs. Wu turned to the class and placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Class this is Kara Danvers, she's new to school here."

"Clearly, look at that outfit." Jessie heard Rebecca Rivers whisper to her friend Alba. Jessie rolled her eyes even though Rebecca couldn't see her.

Jessie gave Kara the once over and didn't think her outfit was bad. Sure she was wearing flare jeans and some horrid sweater vest over a pink button down but she wasn't ugly. Jessie thought Kara looked kinda cute in her outfit, it worked for her.

"Remember how scary your first day of high school was so please do your best to help Kara out. Let's all give Kara a warm Midvale High welcome!" The class gave a half-hearted clap then Mrs. Wu instructed Kara to pick a seat.

Kara scanned the room and briefly caught Jessie's eye. Next thing Jessie knew Kara was sliding into the seat next to her. Mrs. Wu then turned her back to the class and began the lesson. Jessie could feel Kara's eyes on her during class. Kara would stare very intently at Jessie's notebook as if analyzing her handwriting. Jessie did wish for weirdness in her last class and Kara Danvers was at least very strange so in some way the universe did grant her wish.

After class Jessie went straight to her locker, she had to get that dang tuna sandwich out, her locker was already going to reek for days.

This time before she opened her locker she went over to grab the trash can. Thankfully Lance was not at his locker. She really wasn't in the mood to hear Lance call her names or talk about the way she looked today.

Sadly for Jessie the trash can was full and was a lot heavier than it looked. Jessie sighed. "It'd be nice if one thing went right today," she whispered to herself.

"Can I help?"

Jessie spun around. Kara was standing right in front of her, smiling from ear to ear. Jessie wondered if Kara had followed her. She realized she was staring at Kara so she took a step back and cleared her throat.

"Sure, I need to get this trash can over by my locker but it's a lot heavier than it looks."

Kara nodded then reached out for the trash can. Kara picked it up easily and looked to Jessie. "Where's is it?"

Jessie, shocked at the fact that a girl skinnier and smaller than she could pick up the trash can like it was a napkin, only pointed to the row of lockers at the other end of the hall. Kara walked towards them and set down the trash can. Jessie followed and thanked Kara.

"It's no problem. Could you help me find the cafeteria? I'm supposed to meet Alex there."

Jessie nodded. "Sure let me just take care of something first." She turned to her locker, opened it and tossed the tuna away. Jessie then closed the locker and smiled at Kara. "Let's go."

Kara stared at the trash can. "What did you throw away?"

"It was week old tuna." Jessie felt her cheeks go red. "It's gross I know I just forgot about it."

Kara furrowed her brows, confused. "Tuna? What is that?"

Jessie was taken aback. "The food? Well it's just canned tuna fish mixed with mayo, lettuce, tomato, corn, and avocado."

Kara looked even more confused. "Mayo?"

Jessie slightly tilted her head to the side, unsure if Kara was messing with her. "Yeah, like mayonnaise."

Kara was about to ask Jessie another question but they were interrupted by someone running towards them. "Kara I told you to go find me in the cafeteria," the girl said trying to catch her breath.

Jessie didn't recognize her but assumed it was the Alex Kara was supposed to go see. Kara turned to the girl, an apologetic look on her face.

"I'm sorry Alex, I just got a bit distracted helping someone." Kara then turned back to Jessie. "I'm sorry but what is your name?"

"Jessie, Jessie Gonzalez."

Kara smiled. "That's a pretty name."

Jessie felt her stomach flutter. She smiled back at Kara. "Thank you."

Alex looked between the two girls then grabbed Kara's hand. "Whatever come on. If you get lost or do something stupid Mom and Dad are going to get mad at me."

Alex dragged Kara away but Kara turned back to Jessie and waved. "Bye Jessie, I'll see you in class."

Jessie waved back. "Yeah, see you."

When they were gone Jessie turned to look at the tuna sandwich in the trash can. Then she looked back up. Jessie decided that Kara Danvers was very weird which lead to Jessie deciding that Kara Danvers was going to be her new best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Jessie had to admit that being friends with Kara Danvers was a little tough. First of all she was now getting teased for being friends with the weirdest girl in their grade (or at least trying to be friends because every time Jessie tried to talk to Kara outside of class her older sister Alex would swoop in and drag her away). Kara was always lost when it came to reading and had difficulty writing. Mrs. Wu informed the class that English was not Kara's first language and so they would have to be patient. Kara also liked to ask strange questions.

But that was the very reason why Jessie liked her. Kara was different, yes she was weird but Kara was also very kind. She just exuded kindness from her very pores. Kara even talked to smelly Edward and it didn't look like she noticed the smell or cared about the sneezing. In fact Kara seemed to like it when Edward sneezed because she'd come in real close to him and stare at the air where he'd sneezed, as if she could see and analyze the bacteria in the air.

So yeah, Kara Danvers was weird and Jessie loved it. She was determined to have a real conversation with Kara and not have her sister ruin it.

A week after Kara had joined the class Mrs. Wu assigned a culture project to the class. They had to partner up and learn about each other's culture. So Jessie jumped at the chance and asked Kara to be her partner.

Kara seemed apprehensive about it but nodded. Jessie smiled, "It's going to be so much fun. Trust me you're gonna love my mom's food!" That seemed to perk Kara up.

"I love food!" Kara said with a wide smile.

Kara agreed to ask her parents when it would be okay for Jessie to come over. Jessie was to do the same with her parents. As they walked out of class Jessie looked to see if Alex was coming down the hall like she usually did. To Jessie's disappointment Alex was there, but she was at the very end of the hall talking to Luke. So Jessie used her time wisely.

She turned to Kara. "Kara do you want to have lunch together?"

Kara's eyes widened and she pushed her classes back up the bridge of her nose with her index finger. "I don't know, I always have lunch with my sister."

Jessie pleaded. "Come on Kara, it would be a great start for our project! Besides Alex looks busy talking to Luke so I don't think she'd mind."

Kara looked down the hall at Alex then at Jessie. She chewed on her bottom lip, torn between the possibility of making a new friend and listening to what Alex always told her.

"Please Kara, I know the perfect place for us to have lunch. You'll love it," Jessie said in a last ditch attempt to sway Kara to have lunch with her.

Kara let out a deep breath then nodded. "You know what I don't need Alex to watch my every move outside of class. I'd love to have lunch with you."

Jessie beamed and offered Kara her arm. "Shall we?"

Kara tilted her head to the side, confused as to what she was supposed to do. Jessie brought her arm back in and shook her head. "Let's just forget that. Come on, it's this way."

Kara smiled meekly and followed Jessie. She turned back to look at Alex, who still was talking to Luke. Kara hoped she was making the right call.

Jessie led Kara to a stairwell. The stairwell led up to the third floor of the building. From there they climbed onto the fire escape stairs outside of the window and climbed up the roof. Jessie took out her brown bag lunch from her backpack. Kara did the same, and they sat down a safe distance from the ledge. It was pretty empty except for the pigeons and the AC fans. Jessie turned to see Kara gaping at the view. She smiled and unwrapped her sandwich. "Pretty cool huh?"

Kara nodded. "The school looks amazing from up here, the kids almost look like ants."

Jessie laughed. "Pretty sure we aren't that high up Kara."

Kara blushed and decided to take a bite out of her apple. They sat in silence for awhile while they ate, Jessie now unsure of what to talk about with Kara. In class they mostly talked about how much help Kara needed but now Jessie's mind blanked. It was Kara who broke the silence.

"Thank you."

Jessie turned to Kara, her brows scrunched up in confusion. "What for?"

Kara looked down at the soggy lettuce sticking out of her sandwich. "I know other kids tease you for talking to me, and for being nice to me...and for being my friend."

Jessie's heart leapt. Kara thought of them as friends. Her face softened. "It's not your fault, they've teased me about something for years. If not you it would've been something else I'm sure."

Kara put down her sandwich and faced Jessie. "But still, you don't care about what the kids say about me. No one else except for you and my sister are this nice to me."

Jessie smiled. "Don't forget about Edward, I think he's smitten with you."

Kara laughed. "I'm not even sure I want to think about boys right now," she said then turned back to her sandwich.

Jessie shook her head. "You say that now but every girl here seems to only think about boys."

Kara swallowed the bit of her sandwich she was chewing. "What about you?"

Jessie looked away from Kara and thought about it. She knew she wasn't like other girls; Jessie had never had a crush on any boys. She wasn't really interested in boys and sometimes she would get really confused about how she felt around certain girls. Jessie wasn't about to tell Kara that, sure Kara was weird but she certainly would be weirded out if Jessie told her she might be gay.

So, Jessie shrugged. "Boys are gross. I've never understood what makes girls go gaga over them," she murmured then took a bite out of her sandwich.

Kara was still new to this planet but even she could sense the change in Jessie's demeanor. Kara worried she had done something to make her upset so she kept quiet. They finished lunch in silence then Jessie offered to walk Kara to her next class.

On their way down Jessie's foot slipped from the ladder. She fell backwards but the next thing she knew she was in Kara's arms. Kara's eyes were wide. "Are you okay?"

Jessie, at a loss for words, nodded. Kara put her down and Jessie got to her feet. "How did you-"

Kara smiled. "Guess we're both lucky I was here. Now come on we don't want to be late."

Kara grabbed Jessie's hand and led her down the halls to her next class. Jessie didn't mind she was being led because she was holding Kara's hand. She couldn't stop glancing down at their hands, fingers laced together and already Jessie felt her palm sweat.

They rounded the corner and Kara came to a full stop. Jessie bumped into Kara's shoulder and apologized before following Kara's gaze.

"Oh no," Jessie whispered.

Kara nodded.

Her older sister Alex was standing right next to the classroom door, and she didn't look happy. She stormed up to Kara and Jessie. Kara let go of Jessie's hand and stepped closer to Alex.

"Kara where have you been! I spent all of lunch looking for you!" Alex looked a mix of angry and relieved. She wrapped her arms around Kara.

Kara hugged her sister back. "I was having lunch with a new friend. Alex I've been fitting in like you said."

Alex seemed to finally take note of Jessie. She pulled away from Kara and turned her attention to Jessie. "Who are you?"

Jessie nervously held out her hand. "Jessie Gonzalez"

Alex looked down at Jessie's outstretched hand then back up at her face. Alex stared her down before looking back to Kara. "How long have you been friends?"

Kara walked to Jessie and held her hand again. "Jessie's been my friend since I got here. Alex she's been so nice to me." Alex nodded but said nothing. Kara turned to Jessie. "Thanks for walking me to class."

Jessie smiled. "No problem thanks for having lunch with me." She turned to Alex. "Sorry about just stealing Kara like that, I didn't think it'd be a big deal."

Alex sighed. "It's okay, I just worry about Kara. She was home schooled where she came from."

Jessie nodded then gave Kara's hand a small squeeze. "See you tomorrow?"

Kara nodded. "Yeah," she responded with a giant Kara Danvers smile.

Jessie walked away but the butterflies in her stomach could not be quelled. A part of Jessie worried she would be confused around Kara. It had happened before, and she didn't want it to happen this time. She needed a new friend badly and wouldn't let those dumb confusing feelings get in the way.


End file.
